Traditionally, factory calibration of a radio frequency (RF) device having a linear power detector and an RF power amplifier requires measurements of the output power delivered by the RF power amplifier to a load, such as an antenna, and the power detector output voltage output. If the power detector is an idealized linear detector, the liner power detector may be characterized by measuring a first power detector output voltage at a first output power level and a second power detector output voltage at a second output power level. However, if the power detector is a non-linear power detector, a substantially higher number of measurements are typically required to characterize and calibrate the response of the non-linear power detector. As a result, the factory calibration of the RF device having a non-linear power detector may result in slower production rates or increased investment in calibration equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop apparatuses and techniques to quickly characterize the non-linear response of a non-linear power detector of an RF device in order to calibrate the radio frequency power amplifier.